The present invention relates to a battery-operated hand field-strength meter with at least one measurement probe and a method of null balancing for the hand field-strength meter located in the field to be measured.
Compact, battery-operated hand meters are used for the measurement of high frequency or magnetic fields. A null balance is only possible in the currently known field strength meters, when the meter is not exposed to the expected field strength. To perform a null balance the output d.c. voltage of the input amplifier is measured in this situation and this offset voltage is subtracted from the subsequently measured actual direct voltage values after that. Furthermore of course it is also required that the user try to find a field-free location for null balancing in order to perform the null balance there.